


A run-in with the past

by smhfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Fluff, Past Sanvers, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: An unexpected run-in with Maggie has Alex questioning the reason they broke up.





	A run-in with the past

**Author's Note:**

> This usually isn't my pairing but I've been in a bit of a funk with my original writing and trying to finish my WIP. So, when this idea came to me I ran with it. 
> 
> I had doubts about posting it , but thought 'what the hell'. Hopefully, you will enjoy this.

It had been a hell of a morning.

First Alex, was called away from her warm bed, and her even warmer girlfriend at four thirty a.m. to deal with a rogue alien.

If that wasn’t bad enough said alien decided it wouldn’t be taken in alive and took its own life, by imploding from the inside out, covering ever agent within a twenty-foot radius with alien goo. Alex just happened to be one of those agents. It happened so quickly, Kara who was hoovering in the sky above them, didn’t even have time to react when he exploded and was spared.

  
After Kara’s twentieth apology, and Alex telling her she was fine, Kara finally shut up but not before texting someone. Alex had a feeling she knew who that someone was.

Then Hank had informed her she would be going on a stake-out the following day to try and find yet another rogue alien they’d been searching for. He assured her the entail was good, and the mission should prove a success. She agreed, but was reluctant since Sunday was her day to lounge at home, in her pajamas, and do nothing except catch up on the shows she’d missed that week and hold her girlfriend all day.

  
It took another hour after her shower until her and Kara were on their way. Alex linked her arm with Kara’s as they walked down the sidewalk to the restaurant Kara had chosen for lunch.

On Saturday’s they always let Kara choose where she wanted to eat. Life was amazing and Alex had never been happier. She stopped laughing at Kara’s joke when a familiar voice drifted her way, bringing back a ton of memories with it. She pulled Kara to a stop, her eyes falling on a familiar face, and her heart almost stopped in her chest.

  
It had been three years since Alex Danvers laid eyes on Maggie Sawyer, and Alex sucked in a deep breath when she spotted her up ahead of them on the sidewalk. The first thing she noticed was Maggie’s hand was holding tightly to a strap of fabric. The second thing she noticed was the strap was attached to a backpack that was being worn by a small child.

  
“Alex.”

  
Alex forced herself to turn from Maggie and the child and look at Kara. “Kara.”

  
Kara glanced in front of them. “How long has it been since you talked to her?”

  
“Years.”

  
Kara fiddled with her glasses. “Do you want to go somewhere else. I’ll call Lena and let her no we’ve changed reservations.”

  
“I…” Alex didn’t have a chance to say no when Maggie looked up and their eyes connected. Alex sucked in a breath at that familiar look. A look she knew all too well, and one she never thought she’d see again. Not since Maggie had moved not long after they broke up. “No, we have plans. This won’t change that. Lena loves the restaurant you chose,” Alex said, giving Kara a look.

  
“What?” Kara said defensibly, “okay, fine. I may have asked her where she wanted to eat today. She was insistent about this place. She's hard to say no to." Kara looked back at Maggie. “If you’re sure?”

  
“I am.” It only took a few seconds for them to stop in front of Maggie and the mystery child. “Sawyer.” At the quirk of Maggie’s lips, Alex felt like time and fallen away.

  
“Danvers.” Maggie fiddled with the strap in her hand and Alex knew her well enough to know she was nervous. “Kara.”

  
Kara squeezed Alex’s arm and glared at Maggie. “Maggie.”

  
The tension was broken by a small voice and Alex felt like her entire world came crashing down with that one word.

  
“Mama,” the little girl said.

  
Maggie smiled tightly at Alex, then knelt by the curly haired girl.

  
“What is it, duckling?”

  
“I’m hungry.” She rubbed her stomach.  
Maggie gently moved the hair out of the little girl’s eyes.

“I know. We’ll get something in a minute.” Maggie kissed her on the cheek then stood back up.

  
“You’re a mom?” Alex questioned. It was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. Not because she couldn’t picture Maggie as a mom, but because it was never what Maggie wanted.

  
“Yes.” Maggie nodded. “It…it was unexpected.”

  
Alex took in the little girl who held tightly to Maggie’s leg. She couldn’t have been more than three years old. “That’s great.” The lie slipped easily from Alex’s lips and she felt all her self-doubt she tried for years to overcome come back in that one moment. Maybe it wasn’t that Maggie didn’t want kids all those years ago, maybe it was that she didn’t want kids with her. If the kid was three it had happened quickly after they had broken up.

  
“Alex,” Kara said. “Let’s go.” Kara tried to pull her away, but Alex held her ground.

  
“Wait,” Maggie said. “Alex, I know you. I know it’s been three years, but this isn’t what you think,” Maggie pleaded. “It’s really not. Sophie was an unexpected blessing. I…what I told you when we broke up was the truth, but, that truth changed.”

  
“I see that and you don’t owe me an explanation.” Even though that was exactly what she wanted. Maggie didn’t owe her one. “I thought you left National City.”

  
“I did. Gotham. I moved back three months ago. We needed the change. It wasn’t working out for us there anymore. I needed a safer job option, and Sophie needed the security of a safer city. Well,” she chuckled. “Safer than Gotham and I do owe you an explanation.”

  
Alex didn’t know what to think. Maggie was standing in front of her with a kid. Maggie was a mom. Alex was the one that wanted kids. What she wouldn’t give for a drink right now, but two years ago she had stopped. It was the best decision she had ever made and it had brought an amazing woman into her life because of it. A woman that loved her like no one ever had, even Maggie.

  
“Look,” Maggie said. “I’ve got to get her something to eat, but maybe we could talk. Go to the alien bar, have a drink for old times’ sake.” She grinned.

  
“She doesn’t drink anymore,” Kara threw out. “And we need to get going. We have reservations and Lena should be here any time.”

  
“Lena, huh.” Maggie grinned. “You ever make a move on her, Little Danvers?”

  
“What?” Kara spluttered. “No, Lena is my friend. I would never.” She shot a look at Alex, who looked more amused then angry. “I’m seeing someone else.”

  
Maggie held her hand up. “I didn’t mean no offense, there just always seemed to be something between you two.”

  
“Well,” Alex said. “I can assure you, Kara and Lena aren’t dating.”

  
“No,” Kara threw in, “But Lena is dating an amazing woman and she’s happy.” She glanced at Alex, and Maggie’s eyes widened.

  
“Wow. Times have changed.” Maggie looked surprised. “Good for you, Danvers.”

  
“I think so.” She had to get out of here. “Maggie,” was all Alex said as she pulled Kara away.

  
Alex didn’t object when Kara pulled her into an alleyway, and she kept her eyes closed as Kara hugged her tight and lifted off into the air. A few minutes later her eyes flew open when Kara touched down. The beach was their go to place when either one of them was upset or sad. Kara had found this place years ago.

  
“Talk to me, Alex?” Kara rubbed Alex’s hand between hers.

  
Alex pulled her hand back and hugged her arms to her body. “I don’t know what to say,” her voice cracked. “Maggie is a mom.” Alex doubled over and Kara hugged her tight as the tears came. “I…” Alex sucked in a deep breath and Kara lifted her chin. “I don’t understand. We could have had that. I...”

  
“Easy. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. Good. Alex, I’m sorry.”

  
“A mom, Kara. That’s what I wanted for us. She was so adamant that she didn’t want kids. I just don’t understand. Plus, I ran from her like a coward.” She swiped at her eyes.

  
“No, you didn’t. It was shocking.” Kara rested their foreheads together. “She said her truth changed.”

  
“What does that mean?”

  
“I don’t know,” Kara said.

  
They were both quiet as the waves danced on the shore. “I think I should talk to her. It’s the only way I will find any closure.”

  
Kara frowned. “If that’s something you think you should do.”

  
“Kara, I’m happy with my life right now. With Lena. I love her. You don’t need to worry about me doing something stupid. I would never jeopardize what we have. I’m just shocked. I asked Maggie if she would change her mind and she said no. She didn’t want kids.”

  
“I know how much you loved Maggie, Alex, but it’s been three years. Your life has changed so much, too. You’re acting like she still means something to you. You aren’t in love with her, are you?”

  
Alex gazed out into the ocean. “I did love her. So much. We were supposed to have all our firsts together. A part of me always will, but she’s not my life anymore. I mean it, Kara. This is a lot to take in. When I found out she moved I could breathe again, now that she’s back everything came flooding back. I’m okay, I just needed a moment so Lena doesn’t get upset by seeing me upset.” She shuddered. “Her moods are all over the place.”

  
“One look at your face and she will know something’s wrong. Rao, I can’t believe Maggie thought Lena and I were a thing.”

  
“Well,” Alex said, carefully. “For a while that’s what it seemed like. You two were awfully close. We had a bet going at the DEO, but it all went belly up when she asked me out instead of you.”

  
Kara bumped shoulders with her. “I’ll fight you for her,” Kara said.

  
Alex arched her brow and grinned. “You could try, but you’d lose.” She bopped Kara on the nose. “Don’t forget I know all your secrets and I’m not afraid to exploit them.”

  
Kara held her hands up in surrender. “Fair enough.” She picked at the sand. “You know I wasn’t sure about you two when you started dating. You and Lena, but I see it now. You complement each other. It’s nice.”

  
“I think so.”

  
“You really love her?”

  
“Kara, I really do. I just feel I need to resolve this with Maggie. I need to know. If I had never saw her again I wouldn’t care, but seeing her with a kid. It’s thrown me.”

  
“I could have Winn look into her background so you don’t have to meet her.”

  
Alex shot her a look. “Or, I could just ask her.”

  
“If you say so.”

  
“I do.”

  
The sound of Kara’s stomach growling broke the silence.

  
“Let’s go back so we can eat.”

  
“Alex, I’m here for you. No matter what. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

  
“I know. You don’t have to worry. I only wanted a drink for a second. I’m not going back to drowning my feelings in booze. That part of my life is over. My life now is perfect. I have too much to live for, and a hell of a lot to lose.”

  
When they touched back down in the alley, Alex pulled her phone from her pocket. Now or never. Maggie was a creature of habit so it stood to reason she still had the same number.

  
_Alex: Can we talk?_

  
She didn’t have to wait long for her answer.

_  
Maggie: When and where?_

_  
Alex: You’re the one with a kid. You tell me._

_  
Maggie: Sophie usually goes down at 8. We can talk at my place tonight._

_  
Alex: Text me the address. I’ll be there at 9._

  
Alex slipped her phone back in her pocket and ignored it when it pinged. A quick glance at her watch showed they were still early for their lunch reservation.

As they walked out of the alley, Alex took a deep breath and centered herself. It was a shock seeing Maggie again, and it troubled her that Maggie could dredge up such a reaction in her. Even after all these years. She hadn’t lied to Kara.

Her life was perfect right now, and she wouldn’t do anything to mess that up. But, seeing Maggie with a kid was not something she ever expected. They hadn’t parted on bad terms, and that’s why her thoughts were so jumbled.

  
“There you are two are,” Lena said, walking up to them, kissing Kara on the cheek, then slipping her arms around Alex’s waist and kissing her lightly on the lips. When she pulled back, worry lines dotted her forehead. “What’s wrong, love.”

  
Alex loved when she called her that. Today Lena looked exceptionally amazing in a pair of tailored pants, and a loose fitting, silk tank top. She’d forgone her heels for flats. That was a regular occurrence these days. Alex relaxed into Lena’s arms and hugged her tight, the slight bump between them grounding Alex for the first time since she saw Maggie.

  
Two years ago, Alex and Lena’s friendship turned down a path neither one of them had accepted, but they both embraced wholeheartedly. Lena was unlike anyone she had ever known before and they just seemed to click, in all aspects of their life. It was an amazing feeling to fall in love with someone that wanted the same things she did. The bump was proof of that.

  
A year into their relationship, the DEO came across an alien species that made it possible for two women to conceive a child together. After countless hours in the lab and too many sleepless nights to count, they had come up with a viable option for human women to conceive together. That night Alex and Lena stayed up talking and they both decided a child was what they both wanted. The next step in their relationship.

Seven months later and Lena was pregnant with their first, but hopefully not their last. Kara was probably more excited than either one of them when she found out about the baby.

  
Alex rested her hand on Lena’s bump and grinned when she felt a small thump. She relaxed even more when Lena rested her hand over Alex’s. She vowed to never keep anything from Lena and she wouldn’t start now. “We ran into Maggie.”

  
Lena smiled. “Go on.”

  
Alex held tight and intertwined their fingers. “It threw me and I had a mini breakdown, but Kara calmed me and we raced back here to have lunch with you and L.J.” She smoothed the worry lines on Lena’s forehead. God, she loved her.  
Lena rolled her eyes at the nickname.

“We are not naming him that.”

  
“I like it,” Alex defended. The first time he kicked, Alex had jokingly referred to the baby as Luthor Junior and it stuck, much to Lena’s chagrin.

  
Kara touched both of their shoulders. “I’m going to the restaurant to give you two sometime alone.”

  
“Thanks,” Alex said. “We should only be a few minutes.” Alex kissed Lena’s hand then lead her to a bench on the sidewalk when Kara walked away.

  
“Alex, talk to me.”

  
“She has a kid.”

  
Lena frowned. “What?”

  
“Maggie. She has a kid.”

  
Lena leaned into Alex’s side. “I don’t know what to say to that. That’s what you always wanted. For you two.”

  
“It was. It just shocked me.” Alex traced circles on Lena’s knee.

  
“Alex, I know you. I know you still love her.” Lena put a finger over Alex’s lips to stop her from talking. “You do and that’s okay. I know you’re in love with me. That’s what matters.”

  
“I am, Lena. So much.” She didn’t know what she would do if she lost Lena.

  
“Love, I know.”

  
“I would never do anything to harm our relationship. So, I wanted to tell you I’m meeting with Maggie tonight. I just need to know why. Why now and not then. Is that bad? If you don’t want me to I won’t, but I need this, Lena.”

  
Lena bit her lip and sighed. “What time?”

  
“Nine.”

  
“I’m not going to say no to you going, but I won’t say it doesn’t worry me. I know what you two meant to each other.”

  
Alex framed Lena’s face with her hands. “I love you. More than I ever thought possible. You and L.J. are all I need. You have made everything better and worth it. Don’t ever doubt what you mean to me, Lena Luthor. You mean everything.” She kissed her slowly, but surely.

  
Lena sighed when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. “Well, ditto.” She stood up and offered Alex her hand. “We can talk more about this at home. I think we’ve given the paparazzi enough of a show. I’m hungry and so is your mini-me. Go tonight and talk to your ex. I know you’re coming home to me. I trust you, Alex. That’s not the issue. I guess it just bothers me that you saw here again today and you jump to talk with her.”

  
“No, Lena. I just want to get it over with. If not tonight I would just wonder, and be stressed about it. I want to get it over with.”

  
“Why does it matter?”

  
Alex sighed. “What if it wasn’t that she didn’t want kids, what if she just didn’t want them with me.”

  
“Oh, Alex. She’s an idiot. You’re an amazing mother and our little bean isn’t even here yet. If that was the case, then it’s her loss. I, for one, am thankful the way everything has turned out. You’ve changed my life in so many ways and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

  
Alex hugged her close. “I will always come back to you. Tonight, and every night.”

  
“You get more charming with age, Ms. Danvers.”

  
“It’s what I do.”

  
Lena chuckled and smiled at the man holding the restaurant door open for them. This is what love felt like, but Alex needed the closure from Maggie. Hopefully she would get that tonight.

  
***

  
Alex fiddled with her keys, eyes glued to the door in front of her, debating whether or not she really wanted to talk with Maggie again. Before she could turn tail and run, the door opened and Maggie was motioning her in.

  
“Alex, I didn’t expect to hear from you.”

  
“Maggie.”

  
The apartment was clean and homey with toys scattered throughout the small space.

  
“Sorry about the mess,” Maggie said motioning Alex to have a seat.

  
“Not much of a mess, Mags.” The nickname rolled easily off her tongue.

  
Maggie settled in the recliner across from Alex. “You look like your about to run.”

  
Alex wiped her hands on the knees. “I’m not sure I should be here.”

  
Maggie sighed. “I owe you an explanation. Let me give it to you, then you can go.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“After we broke up I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with myself. I missed you. Terribly. When the transfer to Gotham came about, I took it. It was exactly what I needed. I still missed you, but I knew I wouldn’t accidentally run into you on the street. At the time, I couldn’t stand the thought of you with someone else. Five months there and a woman and her young daughter moved into the apartment across from me. We quickly struck up a friendship. Reluctantly on my part, but she was insistent. It was hard to say no to her. Really hard.”

  
Alex sat and listened and had a bad feeling about how this ended, but she kept quiet letting Maggie tell her story.

  
“We slowly grew closer, but it was never a sexual relationship. Claire and I were just friends.” She pulled her leg up to her chest. “Just friends doesn’t sound right. Claire was the best friend I’ve ever had. We clicked on so many levels. Even if she would have been gay I still don’t think we would have had that kind of relationship.” She shook her head and a smile blossomed on her face. “Slowly but surely Sophie warmed her way into my heart. Even knowing both of them and loving them I still didn’t want kids of my own. I swear, Alex.” She shook her head. “Sophie was only a few months old when I met her and the kid essential grew up with both of us. I spent almost all my free time with them. Over time, I would look forward to seeing them both and Sophie would look forward to seeing me.” She bit her lip. “A year ago, Claire started to feel bad. I could see it in her eyes. I started watching Sophie for her more and more. Finally, I convinced her to go to the doctor.”

  
“Maggie.”

  
“Cancer. Terminal. It was a blow. Here’s a woman I could see being in my life for a long time, and fate was going to rip her away from me. A year ago, she told me that when she died, she wanted me to take Sophie and raise her as my own. She knew how I felt about kids, but by that time things had changed. I knew the moment we found out about the cancer, I would be raising Sophie alone. I agreed and she got all the paperwork together, two months after the papers were signed, I held her hand as she died.” She shook her head. “Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Sophie was so little, hell, she’s still little.”

  
Maggie grew quiet and Alex felt bad for having her relive something that was obviously still fresh for her. That was not what she expected. “I’m so sorry, Maggie.”

  
Maggie smiled sadly. “It was so unexpected. One day she was fine then the next…I could tell something was wrong. It all happened so fast.” Alex leaned forward and grasped Maggie’s hand. “It was a turn I never expected my life to take.”

  
Alex glanced around the living room. “You seem to be doing okay.” She wasn’t sure what to say.

  
Maggie patted Alex’s hand. “I’m a mom now. I have to be okay. A few months ago, Sophie started calling me Mama. It felt so good, but also heartbreaking, because Claire was her mom. Not me.”

  
“Mags, it’s obvious that little girl loves you.”

  
“And I love her. So much. More than I ever thought possible. I feel now what you were talking about then. Being a mom is the greatest privilege I’ve ever had. I hate how it happened, but I will forever be grateful to Claire for giving me this gift.”

  
“I’m glad you have that. I really am. Seeing you after so much time and with a kid just threw me. More than I expected it to. I thought maybe you wanted kids just not with me.”

  
“Alex, no. If it wasn’t for Claire I still wouldn’t be a mom and I would be happy. I wasn’t lying to you. I loved you.”

  
“I loved you, too.” Alex leaned back and closed her eyes until Maggie spoke. She had loved her, but seeing her and being in the same room with her didn’t drudge up the same feelings as in the past. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. This was the Maggie she remembered, but it wasn’t her Maggie and that made all the difference. No, the woman she loved was waiting for her at home. Lena had been craving sweets more and more lately and Alex would stop by the bakery and pick her something up on the way home.

  
“Lena Luthor, huh?”

  
A smile blossomed on Alex’s face and she opened her eyes. “It’s amazing, Maggie. Her, us, our life. I’ve found my forever and it feels so good.”

  
“Damn, Danvers, I can see that. You’re glowing. Tell me.” She genuinely looked excited to hear about it.

  
“After I decided to stop drinking Lena and I started to spend more time together. We were friends before that, but something shifted. I was shocked when she asked me out, but I liked her as a friend and wanted to explore what could be. It turned out to be one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.”

  
“Happy looks good on you.”

  
“It feels good.”

  
“I’m happy for you. Really happy. I’m glad you have that with her.”

  
Alex leaned forward and clasped her hands together. “Really?”

  
“Of course. I only wanted what was best for you. I’m not going to lie and say I don’t love you because I know a part of me always will, but I didn’t come back to National City for you Alex. I moved back because it was the best choice for my daughter. I had hoped deep down that we could be friends again, but I wasn’t counting on that.”

  
“Seeing you again like this is nicer than I expected. A piece of me will always love you, too, but my heart belongs to Lena.” She leaned back onto the couch. “Well, Lena and L.J.”

  
“L.J?”

  
“Lena and I are having a baby. She’s six months pregnant.”

  
“Alex, that’s wonderful.”

  
“I can’t wait until he gets here. Lena pretends to hate that I call him L.J., but I know secretly she loves it. Luthor Junior.”

  
“A boy. Nice.”

  
“We haven’t picked out a name yet, but there’s a few we’ve floating around.”

  
“Alex, I am really happy for you. I hope that we can get to a point where we can be friends again. If not, I understand.”

  
Alex stood up followed by Maggie. “Give me a bit of time, but I don’t see why not.”

  
“Good."

  
At the door, Alex turned around and pulled Maggie into a one-armed hug. “I’m really sorry about your friend.”

  
“Me, too, Alex. Me too.”

  
***

  
Alex hummed as she stuck the key in the lock and opened the door, while juggling the bag and small box in her other hand. “Honey,” She called out, “I’m home.”

  
Before Alex even shut the door, Lena was coming out of her office, dressed in a pair of shorts, Alex’s Midvale sweatshirt, hair up in a messy bun, face devoid of make-up, glasses perched on her nose, and she was the most beautiful woman Alex had ever laid eyes on. Lena never failed to take her breath away.

  
Lena’s eyes lit up when she spotted what was in Alex’s hands. “Is that?”

  
“It is, but first,” she held the precious cargo out of Lena’s reach. “I want a kiss.”

  
Lena feigned shock. “What kind of woman do you think I am?”

  
“Nerd.” Alex wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist and sighed when Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and kissed the spot below her ear that drove her crazy. “I love you and our bean. So much.”

  
“I know. We love you, too.” Lena pulled back and peeked Alex on the lips. “I assume you got the answers you needed?”

  
“I did. Let’s sit and I’ll tell you about it.”

  
“I’ll get us a glass of milk.”

  
“I’m going to change. Be back in a second.” Alex dropped the box and the bag on the coffee table, then quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Her heart swelled when she walked into the living room. Lena was relaxed on the couch with an éclair halfway to her mouth. Éclairs had been her guilty pleasure over the past few months. Especially the one’s Kara brought her form Paris, but tonight they would have to make do with the ones from the corner bakery.

  
Alex sat back on the couch and pulled Lena back against her chest, one arm resting on the bump. “Good.”

  
“Fantastic. Tell me.” So, Alex did. Starting from the beginning. When she was finished, Lena squeezed her hand.

“That’s really sad.”

  
“I know. She’s still hurting. That’s easy to see.”

  
“Do you think you two can be friends?”

  
Alex sighed. “I hope so, but I need some time. I understand what happened and I believe her when she said if Claire hadn’t died she still wouldn’t want kids. It wasn’t as hard as I thought being around her again. We were good together.”

Lena reached for the bag, and Alex leaned over and picked it up for her.

  
“For the record, I don’t mind if you want to start up a friendship with her. It might do you some good and like I said. I trust you. Besides, if you left me for her, I would sic Kara on you both.” Lena pulled out the glazed donut and bit into it.

  
Alex chuckled. “That won’t be necessary.” She kissed Lena’s neck, then rested her head on her shoulder. “Our time together was amazing and she showed me who I could be and that I deserved to be happy. I will always love her for that, but you’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and Hayden.” After a pause. “You don’t like it?”

  
“It wouldn’t be my first choice.” Lena hummed and finished her donut off, then took a sip of her milk.

  
“What have you decided on?” Alex asked.

  
“You’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with too. I didn’t think this type of life would be in the cards for me, but I’m so glad I was wrong. You, Alex Danvers, are so easy to love.”

  
Alex preened at the words, but she knew Lena was just trying to change the subject. “Name?”

  
“Oliver.”

  
“Hayden Oliver Luthor-Danvers.” Alex let the name settle between them. She adjusted her arms when Lena turned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

  
“Love, I think we just picked our son’s name.”

  
Alex grinned. “Really?”

  
“I like it. Has a nice ring to it.”

  
“We can call him Ollie for short," Alex suggested. 

  
“No.”

  
“Or not.” Alex closed her eyes when Lena pulled out another donut and took a bit, content to relax with the woman in her arms. Maggie had been an amazing part of her life, but the past was the past for a reason. She would forever be grateful for what Maggie had done for her, but her future was Lena and their son.

This is what she always wanted and she found it in the most unlikely source. Life didn’t get any sweeter than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've read stories where if two women conceive together, that the baby had to be a girl, but I wanted a boy. So, that's what I wrote.


End file.
